


The Not So Deadly Imposter

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Police Station, Secret Crush, Smut, estos dos son tontos, really this people, s01e13 The Deadly Imposter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Hutch está muy reprimido respecto a Starsky y Starsky parece que no quiere enterarse del palomo con Hutch, pero para cuando pasa a tomarse especialmente mal una jugarreta "tonta" de su mejor amigo, la artillería ya es demasiado pesada como para no caer y explotar de una vez. | Una especie de continuación/extensión del final de "The Deadly Imposter".
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 2





	The Not So Deadly Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> El origen de la disputa entre estos dos tolais está inspirada en el final del capítulo "The Deadly Imposter". Resumido cutremente: una señora mayor, en agradecimiento a las atenciones de Starsky en la comisaría, quiere organizarle una cita con "una de sus amigas". Starsky cree que la amiga en cuestión será otra octogenaria, así que le pide a Hutch que le cubra y éste, como sabe que la cita es, en realidad, con una mujer de la edad de ellos (además, bastante atractiva), acepta. El capítulo se acaba con la cara larga de Starsky viendo la jugarreta de su amigo y Hutch largándose con la tipa super satisfecho de la vida.
> 
> Aviso a quien quiera que llegue a leer esto algún día (?). Es un trabajo rescatado y editado de livejournal, pero que tiene ya doce años. Please, have mercy.

********

Starsky olía a hamburguesa con queso fresco y mostaza dulce, a helado de fresa cubierto de leche fermentada, a las patatas fritas que quemó la última noche y a la cerveza fría del desayuno que compartía consigo mismo cada mañana.

Cuando su compañero se sentaba a su lado semana tras semana y mascaba chicle con los pies sobre la mesa, Hutch se acordaba del dicho _«Eres lo que comes» _y comprendía el riesgo de las personas como Starsky. O de Starsky a secas.

Porque, bueno, una vez eras amigo de Starsky, empezabas a dudar de que pudiera existir en el mundo nadie más…

—¡Eh, tío! ¿A que no sabes a quién vi el otro día? ¡Al cocinero que trabajaba en el restaurante de Martha Stanford! ¡Resulta que ahora es trapecista!

¿Pintoresco?

—Aunque dudo que le rente mucho, sigue igual de bizco.

¿Entrañable?

—Pero «Starsk», si ese hombre no ha estado bizco en su vida.

—Bueno, vale. ¡Pues ahora lo está mucho más!

Implacable.

No, con Starsky el riesgo no se comprendía. Se asumía.

En cualquier caso, tampoco es que Hutch soliera pasarse mucho rato rebuscando en el repertorio de adjetivos que le sobraban después de una jornada intensa de papeleo para calificar al torbellino de su colega. Porque, saliera lo que saliera de ahí, fuese bueno, malo o sin clasificar, el resultado siempre le llevaba a lo mismo: preguntarse a todas horas qué demonios podría haber dejado de encontrar en las demás personas y pudiera esconderse ahora bajo esa chaqueta de cuero y esos pantalones vaqueros.

—Oye... ¿Estás mirando algo en particular o es que te debo pasta?

Kenneth respondió con tres parpadeos y un par de tosidos. —Sólo estoy aburrido, y de hace rato.

—Ah, ya. —Starsky masticó el doble de fuerte, en cuanto el sabor del chicle empezó a perderse— Te entiendo, hace días que lo más emocionante que habremos visto en las calles ha sido una pelea de gatos. 

—¿Crees que se nos podría considerar despreciables por desear un poco de acción criminal humana?

—Eh, se supone que los chascarrillos irresponsables son cosa mía.

—No te lo tengas tan creído. Si tanto te gustan mis frases, siempre puedo redactarte unas cuantas.

—¡Anda, pues muchas gracias, detective Hutchinson! Aunque ya que ha sacado el tema, me vendría bastante mejor que se tirara por un puente.

—Lo lamento de veras, detective Starsky, en eso sí que no puedo ayudarle.

—Ya me pedirás ayuda a mí cuando te estés ahogando…

—Y me la darás enseguida, por algo eres un buen amigo.

—Soy un buen policía. Ahora calla y sal a comprarme otra rosquilla.

Hutch rompió a reír sin más contenciones, mientras Starsky se mordía el labio inferior y decidía que era mejor fingir que le interesaba más la burocracia de su escritorio que los efectos de su carisma.

Sólo entonces, con el nivel de carcajadas algo más rebajado y menos trascendente, «el detective Hutchinson» volvió a mirarle. De refilón, asegurándose de que no lo notaría. Como tampoco debía de notar que el rubiales más saludable de toda la oficina ya no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches.

********

En el fondo, Hutch siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había estado ahí. Demasiado sencillo como para creérselo después de tantos años.

Sabía que Starsky sólo era Starsky. No entraba en la categoría de hombre, mujer o niño.

Cuando escogía la palabra «compañero» para describir una relación que todos veían, pero que nadie entendía como ellos. Cuando le sonreía tan cerca que casi podía contar el número de agujeros que había mordisqueado en su palo de piruleta, antes de darse cuenta de que la atención se adentraba más profundamente y ya no se hacía una idea de la cantidad de veces que lo había traspasado en sus pensamientos. Con o sin lengua.

Normalmente «con», pero eso era algo que se reservaba para la terapia silenciosa de no hablarlo con nadie más. Y de morirse de ganas de hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Quizá mañana. Quizá dentro de un mes.

Qué bien, ya habían pasado varios años y el estómago de Hutch seguía siendo un hervidero de posibilidades. Y las manos y palmadas de su «compañero» seguían haciéndole reaccionar no reaccionando y ahogando las ganas hasta el punto de que el rescate de una ración de Starsky, _y sólo de Starsky,_ fuera lo único que pudiera salvarle.

Qué extraño, y normal, y contradictorio resultaba todo al final del camino.

Podía estar seguro de que no le gustaban todos los hombres del mundo, así como tampoco le gustaban todas las mujeres del mundo. Aunque sí se aseguraba bien de que, después de un vasto y generoso 75% de su tiempo en compañía masculina, ellas solieran estar allí a la vuelta, añadiéndole sabores nuevos al pesado menú del día.

Desde que empezó toda aquella historia, Hutch había aprendido a que pocas cosas le afectaran. Ni siquiera en la oscuridad de un bar, perdido en la calidez sugestiva de los ojos de Starsky y hablándole sin pestañear con una novia nueva sentada sobre sus rodillas. Fue por eso. Porque se sentía con derecho a hacer lo mismo sin remordimientos. Porque sabía cómo sobrevivir a los labios de otra persona que nunca eran suficientes, desperdiciando la gracia que debían de tener por sí mismos si no los utilizara sólo para emborronarse los sentidos y olvidarse de encajar las piezas de su puzle personal. Porque soportaba la tortura cada noche sin cielo y los cuerpos que pasaban por su cama parecían más unos aliados que unos amantes.

Por eso, por todo, por nada, se decidió a salir con aquella chica. Le hizo aquella jugarreta infantil a su mejor amigo. Una que, considerando que no era la primera, sólo significaría otra excusa más para disfrutar de sus gruñidos. De sus amenazas de tres al cuarto sepultadas bajo esa llave implacable con la que le sostenía bien del cuello y contraía los dedos en su pecho, inconmovible incluso cuando le escuchaba suplicarle a gritos que parase de hacerle cosquillas.

Pero Starsky no respondió aquella noche a su llamada. Ni le contestó desde entonces con algo que no fuesen monosílabos. Los siete días se convirtieron en una semana y las insistencias de Hutch que exigían su debida explicación eran ya el adorno habitual de cada mañanita. El capitán Dobey tampoco pudo soportar aquel escenario de pesadilla, de ahí que les obligara a sentarse y a dialogar, como si estuvieran en la escuela primaria. Lo único diferente que consiguió en el malhumorado Starsky fue que su extraña pasivoagresividad dejara de ser exactamente pasiva, y aturdido por la derrota, sólo le quedaron fuerzas para ordenarles que desaparecieran de su vista. Sus últimas palabras gritaron que si tanto querían seguir aquella discusión del demonio, podían usar el cuarto de la limpieza en lugar de montar aquellos cuadros de histeria frente al resto de la oficina.

Salieron del despacho de su jefe a trompicones y antes de que pudiera volver a esquivarle, Hutch le agarró del brazo y Starsky supo de sobras que el comentario de Dobey no iba a quedarse en una simple sugerencia. Intentó zafarse, por supuesto, pero a veces, no se daba cuenta de que él no era el único que daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Hutch le empujó más fuerte, si cabía, una vez entraron en la habitación, y la puerta se cerró con un puntapié de Starsky. Éste le dio la espalda a su amigo y respiró hondo para sumergirse en el auto-control —o en el auto-engaño—, mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre una de las estanterías que había cerca. El otro policía permaneció detrás de la puerta, por si se le ocurría girarse en el último momento y escapar.

Pero Starsky continuó allí parado y Hutch relajó de una vez los músculos, receloso del beneficio de la duda aunque fuera lo único que hubiera deseado en días.

—¿Vas a matarme si te pido perdón?

—¡Vaya, por fin, qué jodida potra! ¿Te has enterado ya de lo que pasa?

—¡No me hace falta una carrera de investigación para saber lo que _te_ pasa!

—¡Oh, vale, entonces normal!

—¡Starsky! —Y la habitación pareció encogerse ante su exclamación— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

—¿¡No habías dicho que ya lo sabías!?

—¡Y lo sé, pero sigo sin entender por qué es una razón tan buena para que te cabrees así!

_—¡Nooo!_ ¿Cabrearme? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y con qué derecho? ¿Qué criterio podría llevarme a pensar que eres un Judas de campeonato? ¡Porque menuda chorrada lo que hiciste! ¿Eh? —Starsky se volvió hacia él, sin dejar de apoyar una mano en el mueble ni de avivar el resquemor en sus pupilas— ¡Largarte con la cita de tu mejor amigo, aprovechándote de que tenías más información!

—¡Dicho así, parezco el único responsable!

—¿¡De verdad te resultó tan chocante que mi reacción antes de ver a esa chica fuera la de un imbécil ignorante!? —replicó, y miró directamente al techo con melodramatismo barato— ¡Era una cita que me había preparado esa señora, coño! ¡Estaba asustado de que la persona en cuestión pudiera tener la edad de todos mis antepasados juntos! ¿¡No te parece comprensible!?

—¡Si me hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a afectarte de esta manera, yo nunca-

—¿¡Es que pensabas que lo que hacías estaba bien!?

—¡Pues claro que no, pero creí que al final del día sólo sería otra jugarreta amistosa! ¡Hemos tenido cientos, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Pues me da la impresión de que ésta no se te va a olvidar en la vida! —escupió el rencor y después se soltó de la estantería para andar en dirección a un escritorio que había cerca, todo con tal de alejarse lo máximo posible de Hutch.

—¡«Starsk»!

Dejó escapar aquel tono habitual de súplica que usaba cuando le hacían suspirar por cualquier estupidez. Sólo que en aquella ocasión, era más firme. Más apremiante y cautivador. El apelado notó un pinchazo sospechoso en el estómago y frunció el entrecejo, traicioneramente conmocionado.

—¡Esto es demencial, hasta para ti! —prosiguió— ¡No puedes comportarte como te dé la gana y luego esperar que el resto del mundo se conforme con pensar: «Bueno, pues ya se le pasará»!

_—¡Ja!_ ¡Te aseguro que ahora mismo lo último que quiero es que _tú_ me des lecciones de nada! —le reprochó todo eso conforme se sentaba en la silla y empezaba a buscar alguna cosa dentro de los cajones; no le importaba el qué ni si estaba claro que lo hacía sin más intención aparente que la de fingir que no tenía tiempo material para prestarle atención— Así que… ¿¡Por qué no aprovechas estos días que a la ley no le hacemos ninguna falta y te olvidas durante una temporadita de que tienes un compañero!?

_—_¡Porque es una gilipollez! _—_se aproximó más, mucho más, al tiempo que Starsky insistía en meter la cabeza detrás de la mesa_—_ ¡Y a mí no me gustan las gilipolleces!

_—_¡Y eso que eres gilipollas, eh! ¡Las cosas que tienes!

_—_¡Mierda, Starsky!

_—_¡No! _—_Esa vez, sí que consiguió esquivar su agarre y dio una vuelta alrededor del mueble, seguido de la insistencia del otro_—_ ¡Eres un puto pesado! ¿¡Lo sabías!? ¡Deberías aprender a dejar las cosas como están! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, ya se me pasará!

_—_¡Pero resulta que no quiero esperar a que se te pase! _—_rugió; la lengua desatada y la garganta hirviendo.

No quería esperar _más_. A nada.

Starsky frenó y giró la cabeza. No hacia él, sino hacia la mesa; hacia la jodida puerta.

Joder, eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad. _¿Cómo podía haber pasado?_

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _Con lo que había conseguido aguantar todo ese tiempo…_

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Starsky mascullar un leve: «Más te vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo».

Justo después de sentir cómo Hutch le agarraba del codo para que le mirase a la cara.

También sintió sus dedos más abajo, en medio de las piernas. Tenía los ojos de su amigo delante y sus uñas dibujándole rombos contra el pantalón, eso o cualquier otra relación geométrica que se adaptara mejor a las decenas de arrugas que deformaban aquella zona sometida de los vaqueros. Siempre a distancia.

Pero hoy, la distancia era un parpadeo para la vista y una caricia para sus manos.

Y la caricia se estiró, se retorció; se perdió en el calor de la tela.

Starsky miró lo que había al otro lado de los hombros de Hutch y en esos mismos hombros se aferró del modo más automático y urgente. El otro policía respondió acercándose del todo para apretarle con mayor fuerza y endurecer el tacto de su pene. Y lo hizo hasta quedar satisfecho con la realidad que estaba atrapando, por primera vez desde que le sonriera con travesura después de un volantazo a toda hostia por las callejuelas de _Bay City_.

Hutch continuó restregándose contra él, incluso muchísimo antes de que la respiración de Starsky le mordiera la oreja, a juego con esa otra humedad que, poco a poco, emergía de sus vaqueros y se filtraba a una velocidad suicida a través de algo que hacía mucho rato que habían dejado de ser sólo caricias.

Su erección también acabó en manos de Starsky al momento de besarse y arañarse las espaldas de arriba abajo. Se hincaron el diente de manera tan suave y deshecha que pensaron que aquello era lo más agotador y adictivo que habían hecho nunca en sus vidas. No pensaron, desde luego, en que haber tardado una maldita eternidad en hacerlo se merecía más ese puesto.

Hutch tampoco sabía de dónde había sacado la entereza suficiente para que las reacciones cada vez más impulsivas de Starsky fueran su pequeño juego auto-destructivo hasta el presente. Ni Starsky sabía en qué momento las represiones de su compañero habían pasado a ser menos obvias que su tendencia a provocárselas para rehuírselas después. Cuando eran demasiado reveladoras incluso para la paciencia de un reprimido.

_Dos estúpidos retroalimentándose, he ahí la respuesta correcta._

Hutch pasó de besar a engullir y de caricias, a arañazos. Quizá la reciprocidad, aunque poco serena, con la que ahora su mejor amigo respondía por fin a años de contención le incitase a niveles volcánicos, porque aprisionó de tal modo el contorno de sus labios que sus mordiscos fueron una sola marca casi humeante y los jadeos de Starsky, lo único que quiso escuchar durante minutos enteros.

Se separó un breve instante, para observar las pésimas y entrecortadas articulaciones de éste que se quedaban en un sonido gutural y luchaban por llegar a su nombre. Le besó otra vez, antes de poder oír el resultado, mientras le placaba sobre la mesa y le invitaba a clavarse anillas de archivador y tapaderas de bolígrafo. Se deslizaron una a una por su columna, haciendo un ruido insignificante contra el suelo y la silla, situada en el lado opuesto, que amortiguaba la caída de unos pocos objetos.

Minutos y minutos de enmarañarse el uno al otro, para cuando se hubieron corrido cada uno en sus respectivos tiempos, Starsky ya le había abierto completamente la camisa, Hutch, la cremallera y los dos habían volcado allí su agonía; al otro lado de la ansiedad y de la ropa. Starsky ascendió las manos desde su cintura, que seguía manchada, hacia cada botón que le desabrochó con hambre, sintiendo calambres de impaciencia por la mandíbula y cagándose en el cinturón que, según reproches de Hutch, él mismo le había regalado en alguna Navidad poco inspirada.

En el momento que dejaba de lamer su barbilla y la retenía con saña entre los dientes, Starsky abrió los ojos y movió el cuello hacia un lado, con las pupilas vidriosas y el comienzo de un «H... Hut…» que estuvo a punto de solucionar el problema del cinturón antes que ninguno de ellos.

Pero el sonido de unos golpes contra la puerta detuvo los próximos intentos de transformar aquella expresión en acción inmediata.

_—_¡Oye! ¡Eh! ¿¡Habéis acabado ya de discutir!? ¡Porque no quiero entrar a coger la escoba y descubrir que está por los aires!

_—_¡Mierda! ¡Es Karl!

Starsky pareció recuperar el habla por primera vez desde que Hutch le había metido mano en el pantalón _—_la sola frase le habría aportado unos segundos más de mareo si la hubiera analizado detenidamente_—_. Se apartó de éste sin ningún cuidado para que le dejara ponerse en pie, al tiempo que le abotonaba la camisa que él mismo le había atacado y se subía su propia cremallera hasta hacerse daño.

Hutch se frotó la nuca con una mano, contemplando el escritorio que acababan de destrozar. Se sujetó el cinturón con la otra cuando Starsky pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Milésimas después, se dio la vuelta y fue tras él hasta chocar contra sus zapatillas y morderle el labio inferior. Se hundió en su boca hasta devorar, por última vez, lo que le parecieron entrañas y el sabor agridulce de que le devolvieran un beso exageradamente necesitado.

Y antes de que se volvieran a separar, Starsky giró el pomo y Hutch despegó los dientes de su piel, sólo porque la opción de un público abarrotado de imbéciles seguía sin ser una opción.

_—_¿Todavía no os habéis perdonado? _—_Karl permaneció en la puerta al hacerse a un lado para que Starsky pudiera perderse de vista_—_ ¡Hacedlo de una vez! ¿No? ¡Ya va siendo hora! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que sois los mejores amigos!

Generalmente, Hutch se veía capaz de tratar con todas las personas que trabajaban en comisaría. Aquella mañana, no obstante, sólo tenía ganas de hacer una soga con los mechones de una abuela senil y ahorcar de pleno al primer espécimen amable que se le pusiera por delante.

********

Vaya basura endemoniada de timbre. ¿Por qué no se lo cambiaba de una vez?

A decir verdad, tampoco se había cambiado de coche y eso que al subirse hacía un ruido tan espeluznante que no podía bajar una ventanilla sin querer arrancarse los tímpanos.

Con esos antecedentes secretos de desidia, Ken Hutchinson se incorporó definitivamente, dejando una enorme marca en el sofá y tropezándose con sus propios zapatos, demasiado atontado como para distinguir cualquiera de las motas de polvo que se acumulaban en el aire desde hacía un buen rato.

Miró la hora que era en su reloj de pared conforme se iba aproximando a la puerta, cuyo timbre no paró de sonar hasta que estuvo abierta.

_—_¿¡Las doce de la noche!? _—_se extrañó, en el preciso instante de observar a su visitante.

_—_¿Y esto? ¿Se te ha estropeado el reloj o la memoria?

_—_¿Starsky?

_—_¡El mismo! ¡Y con ganas de comerme una buena empanadilla! _—_declaró, y torció la mandíbula a duras penas_—_ Aunque acabo de acordarme de que a ti ni siquiera te gustan…

_—_Por supuesto que me gustan. ¿A quién no le gustan las empanadillas?

_—_¿Puedo pasar?

La mano de Hutch tembló sobre la madera.

_—_Ya sabes que sí.

_—_Bueno…_—_murmuró, nada más introducirse en el rellano_—_ Las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

_—_Pues no, no han cambiado _—_gruñó Hutch, antes de mirarle fijamente al cerrar otra vez la puerta_—_. O, en fin, supongo que algo sí. No lo sé. ¿Has venido para comprobarlo?

_—_Sólo… —Los balbuceos en David Starsky eran como un eclipse solar; inusuales, pero fascinantes de presenciar— Pensé que no estaría de más. _—_Qué complicación_—_ Me largué sin decir ni media, eso no estuvo bien. Como tampoco lo estuvo enfadarme así... Te juro que no sé por qué estaba tan furioso esta vez, supongo que ya no podía-

_—_Aguantarlo más. Sí, algo entiendo de eso. _—_Hutch suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aprovechando que Starsky estaba de espaldas_— _La verdad, no esperaba que vinieras.

_—_Si quieres, me-

_—_«Starsk» _—_interrumpió y enseguida empezó a caminar hacia la cocina_—_. Has dicho que te apetecía una empanadilla, ¿no?

Su compañero logró sonreír y ahuecó el ensanche de labios con extraña suavidad viniendo de él, a la vez que no tardaba en responder con exclamaciones y le seguía. Claro que su expresión de felicidad cambió radicalmente en cuanto su anfitrión se volvió hacia él con las «proteínas» en la mano.

_—_Hutch, esto no es una empanadilla.

_—_Pues se le parece mucho.

_—_Ya, pero no lo es.

_—_¿Qué dirías qué es?

_—_¡Y yo qué coño sé, pero no quiero probarlo! ¡Me da miedo!

_—_Lo vas a engullir todo de un bocado, que para eso te lo he preparado.

_—_¿¡Preparado!? ¡Si lo acabas de sacar de un armario!

_—_¿Y? Sigue igual de esponjoso y nutritivo que el primer día.

_—_Hutch, eres peor que los cocineros chinos…

_—_Eso ha sido racista. Deja de preocuparte tanto, que no es una paloma muerta.

_—_Ya, porque a ti eso te ha quedado mucho menos racista.

_—_¿Por qué crees que no se ven palomas cerca de sus restaurantes?

_—_Tampoco se ven palomas cerca de tu casa. ¿Se nos han agotado ya los chistes de mierda para romper el hielo? _—_Starsky hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver que le aproximaba _eso_ a la cara_—. _¡Eh, tengo una idea mucho mejor! ¿Por qué no vamos a un restaurante asiático que han abierto por la zona? ¡En serio! ¡El otro día me invitaron y-

_—_¿A las doce de la noche va a haber algún sitio abierto?

_—_¡Éste que te digo sí!

_—_No tengo ganas de ir a ningún restaurante _—_rechazó y dejó aquel sucedáneo de comida sobre las cajas de leche de soja, antes de dirigirse al comedor y caer hacia atrás sobre el sofá_—_. Tus restaurantes sí que dan miedo.

_—_¡Venga, joder, si nunca te habías quejado hasta ahora! _—_insistió Starsky para luego perseguirle hasta el mueble y aplastar una de las piernas de Hutch con la rodilla flexionada_—_ No tanto como para resistirte, al menos…

_—_He dicho que _no._ ¡No más restaurantes en lo que queda de mes! –y le miró furtivamente, con una mano apoyada en la mejilla_—_ Además, en público no podríamos ni tocarnos.

Estaba ligeramente claro que «eso» tendría que acabar saliendo en la conversación _—_y ni siquiera habían tardado, la cosa prometía_—_. Después de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina, Hutch se había tirado hibernando toda la tarde porque pensaba que ya no volvería a vivir momentos como ésos, y el hecho de que ahora Starsky rompiera con todos los esquemas de su antigua cautela no sabía si le alegraba más que le aliviaba o era motivo suficiente para matarse a cabezazos contra la pared.

_—_¿Y qué? _—_Al bueno de David le costó reaccionar. Seguramente por estar más preocupado de la cara que se le habría quedado. ¡_A él,_ ese jodido deslenguado que, de golpe y porrazo, ya no sabía qué demonios decir!_—_. ¡Tampoco lo habíamos hecho antes, no lo pongas ahora como excusa!

_—_¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, ya que has venido? _—_Le rodeó los hombros con la mano_— _Podría prepararte cualquier otra cosa...

_—_¡No! _—_saltó y rápidamente volvió a levantarse_—_ ¡Ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya! ¡Nos vemos mañana, colega!

Hutch le observó sin moverse del sitio, mientras Starsky caminaba a zancadas nerviosas y desaparecía en el dichoso rellano.

Aun así, pasaron más de diez segundos y el sonido de la puerta no se escuchó. El dueño de la casa se disponía ya a abandonar el sofá, muy confuso, cuando la mitad de aquellos rizos terminó por asomarse de nuevo y escrutarle, cual gato a esperas de que le llenaran el plato.

_—_¿Qué otra clase de cosa?

Hutch rio, totalmente desarmado.

_—_Empanadillas. De lo que a ti te apetezca.

_—_¿De tomate verde y chocolate en polvo?

_—_… Eres imposible.

Starsky rio, más fuerte que él.

_Gracias a Dios._


End file.
